


Nautical World of Wrestling

by orphan_account



Category: Professional Wrestling, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Spongebob characters wrestling.





	

SBC Commentators, Perch Perkins and Realistic Fish Head welcomes viewers to the show.

Opening

The Director-in-Chief of SBC Wrestling, Howard Blandy opens up the show accompanied by Deputy Director, Carl, and announces a Super 8 Tournament that is to take place tonight that'll help crown our first ever SBC Global Champion, the crown jewel of the company. He announces the following wrestlers who will participate.

\- SpongeBob SquarePants  
\- Patrick Star  
\- Squidward Tentacles  
\- Mr. Krabs  
\- Plankton  
\- Bubble Bass  
\- Squilliam Fancyson  
\- Flatts the Flounder

Blandy wishes them all luck before leading us into the first match of the tournament.

Match #1: Squidward Tentacles vs Squilliam Fancyson

The announcers play up Squidward and Squilliam's rivalry as they both make their respective ways to the ring. Squidward plays his entrance music on his clarinet as Squilliam is accompanied to the ring by his entourage of admirers. They grapple with each other in the ring for what looked like a very even match-up. Squilliam gets cocky and taunts Squidward and the crowd, giving Squidward the opportunity to catch Squilliam by surprise and nail him with a Breath of Fresh Squidward for the pin and the first win of the tournament. Squilliam looks on none too pleased and Squidward celebrates in the ring.

Match # 2: SpongeBob SquarePants vs Bubble Bass

The announcers play up these two's history with each other at the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob tries using his superior speed, versatility and hyrdrodynamically-designed high flying abilities to keep Bubble Bass at bay, but Bubble Bass soon begins to wrestle control of the match away from his opponent and overpowers SpongeBob. He catches SpongeBob by surprise with No Pickles before putting the sponge away by giving him The Tongue for the win. Bubble Bass rubs it in SpongeBob's face quite literally after the match by mushing SpongeBob's face around with his bubble butt.

Backstage Interview

Nicholas Withers is backstage with Sandy Cheeks, who tells him and everyone that she may be a land critter, but that she can wrestle with the best of the saltiest of all the sea dogs.

Match # 3: Mr. Krabs vs Plankton

The announcers play up their long-storied history as they each make their way to the ring. Krabs is accompanied to the ring by his lovely daughter, Pearl, while Plankton is flanked by his computer wife, Karen. Plankton enters his Robo-Plankton suit to wrestle before the match officially begins. Krabs finds himself at a disadvantage against Plankton's physically superior robot suit, but Pearl throws money in his face in order to power him up. The feeling of green overcomes Krabs and he starts putting up more of a fight, beating Plankton into submission with his big, meaty claws. Plankton ultimately steals the win by blinding Krabs with his laser eye and nailing him with his Good Eye for the victory. Plankton looks to inflict more damage on Krabs and his daughter after the match, but gets run off by Krabs' employees, SpongeBob and Squidward.

Match #4: Patrick Star vs Flatts the Flounder

The announcers play up their past history of kicking butts together in community college. They both use their great strength to kick each other's butts in an all-out brawl. The tide soon begins turning into Flatts' favor as he proceeds to kick Patrick's butt into utter submission in the corner, not letting up for a second. The referee tries to separate him from Patrick, but Flatts is relentless. The referee has no choice but to disqualify Flatts for not listening to his orders. Flatts realizes this and continues taking his anger out on Patrick before finally letting up and leaving his opponent beaten and bruised in the ring, but not before calling him "Tubby". This lights a fire in Patrick who quickly gets up as doctors come in to check on him and attacks Flatts as he was heading to the back. Security comes out and separates them.

Backstage Interview

Nicholas Withers is now backstage with Larry the Lobster, who tells everyone to start Living Like Larry so that some day, maybe they to can be this ::dolphin noise:: good before flexing for the camera.

Match #5: Squidward Tentacles vs Bubble Bass

The announcers remind viewers of their last run-in with each other at the Krusty Krab. Squilliam's entourage of admirers gang up on Squidward as he made his entrance. Squidward manages to fight them all off before the match officially begins. Squidward tries to juke Bubble Bass out with his interpretive dance skills, but Bubble Bass interprets all his moves and counters with some powerful throws, throwing Squidward into all four corner turnbuckles before splashing his entire weight on him on the last corner. Bubble Bass finishes Squidward off with The Tongue for the win in a surprisingly quick match to move on to the tournament finals.

Match #6: Plankton vs Patrick Star

The announcers plays up the fact that Plankton once took Patrick to the distance in the Fry Cook Games as a Chum Bucket employee. Once again donning his robotic suit, Plankton takes the early advantage against a battle-damaged Patrick, still hurting from his brawl with Flatts. Patrick begins fighting back with his world champion kick boxing skills, damaging Plankton's suit. Plankton goes to blind him as well, but misses with his eye lasers. Patrick counters by taking Plankton to the mat with a powerful Throwing Star before ascending to the top rope and driving his whole body weight onto Plankton with a Shooting Star Press, smashing Plankton's suit in and trapping him down. Patrick gets the three-count for the pin and the win, moving on to the finals of the tournament. Plankton and Karen look on in astonishment as Patrick celebrates.

Backstage Segment

Howard Blandy and Carl are shown backstage with what looks to be the Global Championship belt in a golden burlap bag, readying it for it's grand unveiling when they crown their first champion.

Main Event: Bubble Bass vs Patrick Star for the SBC Global Championship

The announcers compares their hunger for Krabby Patties and competition as they both make their ways to the ring. Patrick attacks Bubble Bass, kicking his bubble butt with a flurry of stiff kicks. Bubble answers back with some heavy blows of his own, taking advantage of Patrick's noticeable bruises and injuries. Patrick soon counters with a Throwing Star and goes for the three-count but Bubble Bass kicks out at 2. Patrick goes to lift Bubble Bass over his shoulders again for another Throwing Star, but Bubble Bass' weight proves to be too much for Patrick's fatigued body to handle and crumbles under his weight. Bubble Bass splashes up and down and all over the weakened Patrick with his butt before putting him down using The Tongue. Bubble Bass gets the three-count to win the tournament!

Final Segment

Howard Blandy and Carl head down to the ring with belt bag in tow. They unveil the new SBC Global Championship belt and awards it to Bubble Bass, officially crowning and recognizing him as their first Global Champion. They try wrapping the belt around Bubble Bass' waist but it doesn't fit. Bubble Bass simply swipes it out Carl's hands and raises the belt above his head as Perch Perkins and Realistic Fish Head signs off.


End file.
